Timothy Cain
Timothy Cain is the original creator of the ''Fallout'' series and setting. He was the lead programmer on Fallout and one of the six people responsible for the game's original design. Career Interplay Entertainment (August 1991 - January 1998) Initially, he was the only one working on Interplay's GURPS project, creating the game's engine. Later the team grew and he went from lead programmer to producer when Tom Decker left the project. After completing Fallout Cain went on to do some pre-production work on Fallout 2 before leaving Interplay. Troika Games (April 1998 - February 2005) After leaving Interplay, he set up Troika Games with Leonard Boyarsky and Jason D. Anderson. He was a project leader and lead programmer on Arcanum: Of Steamworks and Magick Obscura and The Temple of Elemental Evil. He also worked as a programmer on Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines, Troika's last game. Carbine Studios (August 2005 - July 2011) After Troika' shutdown in 2005, he joined as the programming director at Carbine Studio working on Wildstar, a fantasy MMO game for NCSoft. He was promoted to design director in October 2007. Cain left Carbine Studios in July 2011. Obsidian Entertainment (October 2011 - Present) In October 2011 he announced that he is joining Obsidian Entertainment as a Senior Programmer under a contract and would eventually leave the company.Tim Cain joins ObsidianChris Avellone on his contract On February 20, 2012, Tim decided that he will not leave Obsidian, but will join the company and work full time. Notes * Tim Cain is responsible for writing Fallout's most famous and first-line spoken, "War. War never changes." It was also his only writing contribution to Fallout 1.Matt Chat 397: Leonard Boyarsky on Arcanum, Diablo 3, and VTM: Bloodlines * Typing "boom", on the Fallout credits will show an animation of his head exploding. * In Fallout 2, in Golgotha near New Reno, there is a grave marker with words on it: "Tim Cain. Founder, Lover, Fighter, Programmer." * Tim Cain's face is the Fallout 1 & 2 icon when icons are displayed larger than 32x32. Employment history Credits ''Fallout'' series Other work Gallery Timcain2.jpg|Tim Cain in 1996 during the development of Fallout. Tim cain.jpg|Tim Cain with a wig - At his home, 1997. phatcam.jpg|Tim at the Troika offices with a "celebrity guest star". MCAandTimCainNukaBreak.jpeg|Tim Cain and Chris Avellone on the set of fan project "Nuka Break: Season 2" Videos Matt Chat 66 Fallout with Tim Cain, Pt. 1|Tim Cain talks Fallout Matt Chat 67 Fallout with Tim Cain Pt. 2|Fallout talk continued Matt Chat 397 Leonard Boyarsky on Arcanum, Diablo 3, and VTM Bloodlines|Leonard Boyarsky and Tim Cain on Fallout and Troika games External links * Interview with Tim Cain at Duck and Cover * Tim Cain's developer profile at No Mutants Allowed References Category:Fallout producers Category:Fallout programmers Category:Fallout designers and writers Category:Fallout 2 programmers Category:Fallout 2 designers and writers Category:Interplay Entertainment and Black Isle Studios employees Category:Obsidian Entertainment employees de:Timothy Cain es:Timothy Cain fi:Timothy Cain ko:팀 케인 pl:Tim Cain pt:Timothy Cain ru:Тим Кейн uk:Тім Кейн